Amy Amy
by Lucario92
Summary: Amy was having a typical evening walk trying to get Sonic's attention as usual, but he flees. She seeks Rouge's advice an effective way to get any guy she wants by displaying herself online. Amy gets an account on a hentai site, but another user captures Amy's interest. Both are wondering what they look like after trading Skype usernames. Amy's gonna be in for a huge surprise!


The sunset of Friday afternoon was heading down like a sinking ball in the orange-red tinted ocean, Amy was sauntering slowly to savour the moment happening before her. She grinned every savour second of the lavish environment. The famous blue blur was heading towards Emerald Town to kick back and relax after a long day of work. Amy's mood was enhanced by the sight of him, shouted cheerfully "Hey Sonic!" Sonic didn't respond as he rushed to get home. Amy took a huge sigh of disappointment, "If I had my own way, I would get Sonic to get on a date with me."

A mysterious feminine figure flew in front of Amy who startled her. The light raining down from the lamp post revealing the silhouette was Rouge the Bat herself, "Having some trouble getting a man? I got some tricks up my sleeve!"

"Rouge! What do you want? If you want Sonic and the emeralds, then you'll have to go through me!" Amy exclaimed furiously, but Rouge tapped a finger on the pink hedgehog muzzle as if to shush her up. "I'm here for neither of those things. I want to help you, only for a price. Fifty golden rings if you want my advice on getting the man you want." Rouge replied.

Amy was skeptical about Rouge's offer. "I don't know, Rouge. I don't trust you." Amy said, still wary of Rouge.

"Everyone says that, even the doctor from Sonic Adventure 2 said that. It must be pretty tiring to hear it all the time if you ask me. If you decline the help, then you won't get a chance with Sonic." said Rouge.

"Wait, how do you know this?" asked Amy suspiciously. "I know everything, sweetie." Rouge remarked. "If you promise to not poke into my business, then please take my 50 golden rings."

Amy handed Rouge 50 golden rings. "Thank you for the patronage. Come into my club." Rouge lead Amy into her self titled club.

Amy scanned around the club for any suspicious activity, even though there was none going on. "If you want to get any man you want with ease, all you have to do is to set up a hentai lobby account.

Create a username suited to your liking," Rouge typed in hentai lobby on Google, clicked on the link to the same website leading them to an explicit site. Rouge offered a seat to Amy in which she gladly took, clicking on sign up. Amy typed in Rosey-Kisses, next to the name, the green check bubble had said, "That username's available" Amy squealed with joy, but Rouge said, "That's only the beginning, the real excitement is about to come next."

She typed in her password, then she was logged in for the first time. "Next step you'll have to do is to post something risqué." Rouge explained.

"What's that?" Amy inquired. "Take your dress off as well as your socks and boots." Rouge suggested. Amy flustered at the thought of it. "Why?" Amy queried again. "Do you want to get Sonic's attention or not?" Rouge replied hastily. Amy agreed to take all of her clothes off, excpet her bra amd underwear. Rouge gazed at the snow white bra and regular panties on Amy. She yawned and said, "You're not going to get guys with those wholesome set. Guys like girls with confidence without any shame." Rouge dug out some sexy lingerie from her box. She gathered a pair of lacy royal blue push up bra along with a thong of the same color. The thong on the back had a golden ring with a shine to it. Amy put them on eagerly. "Before you take any pictures of yourself, you'll have to conceal yout face to give you a mysterious appeal. That's what I've done before" Rouge said with a smile on her muzzle, winking. Amy snapped a photo of her scantily clad body without her face being in the picture. The photos consisted of her cleavage pressed against each other in the golden ring push up bra, the second one with the golden ring thong and the final one on the back.

She published them on the hentai lobby. Amy tapped her foot hastily to wait for commenters to post any raunchy responses.

After dinner Sonic arrived to his room, feeling quite randy and hard.

He logged into the hentai lobby, logging in for new porn to jerk off too.

New photos were posted by Rosey-Kisses. Sonic's eyes bulged at the image of the trio of sexy photos posted by the titular user. He started to stroke his cock slowly, watching closely.

Amy was pleased that she gotten a comment from Gotta-go-fast.

"Hey Rosey, nice pair you've got there!" typed in gotta-go-fast throwing in in a wink emoticon after the comment.

"Thank you, I'm glad you've liked them!" Rosey-kisses typed in adding a smiley emoticon in.

"Damn! Yours looks so good that that I want to thrust my cock between them!" typed in Mean-and-Green.

"I'm already hard as a rock from staring!" was from Kick-da-rock.

A private message was sent into Amy's inbox. Thankfully for her, it was from Gotta-go-fast.

Rouge smiled that her business was a success with Amy, as she handed Amy some free lingerie in a bag. Amy was now rushing back home, with her bag full of sexy lingerie. Excited to see what's happned next pm the hentai lobby, she gotten a private message.

"Hey,

After seeing your entire gallery, I was wondering if we could trade Skype usernames if You're okay with it." typed in Gotta-go-fast.

Amy squealed with excitement, typing in,

"I would love to! I bet you'd be hot in real life!" She tossed in a heart emoticon, "It's the same as my hentai lobby username."

Gotta-go-fast typed in,

"Swell! I'm gonna add you on Skype!"

Amy logged into her skype account, typing in her username and password. Adding Gotta-go-fast to her contacts list on Skype.

The skype message sound was heard from Amy's ruby colored laptop.

"ummm… (blushes)" typed Gotta-go-fast. His fingers tapped in an apprehensive fashion.

Rosey-Kisses typed in enthusiastically, "yess?" He blushed redder than a pair of cherries, behind the screen.

"Can...I...see...your...chest..without..your..bra..on?" Gotta-go-fast blushed again.

After reading the message from Gotta-go-fast, she agreed to it, posting a picture of her bare boobs, she sent it via Skype.

"Damn! They look..round...and..huge!" Gotta-go-fast gushed.

Rosey-Kisses typed in thank you. "I gotta ask you something." Gotta-go-fast inquired. "Ask away honey." Rosey typed on adding a heart emoticon. "I was wondering whose boobies belonged to?" Gotta-go-fast asked.

"Mine, silly." chirped Rosey-kisses typing away. "What I meant to say that I wanted to see your face." typed in Gotta-go-fast.

Rosey-Kisses clicked on the call button. At the same time, the two users clicked on video camera. Each others screens revealed the owners of their accounts. Shocked at this encounter, the two hedgehogs said their names simultaneously with the mouths gaping in bewilderment. They had a load of trouble knowing what to say in a situation like this.

Amy took a deep breath, taking off her trademark outfit revealing jet nubile body nipples erect. Sonic was just as hard as ever seeing her body in the buff. He grabbed his throbbing cock, rubbing on it.

Amy had fiddled around her pussy and clit as the two moaned together. She had shoved a huge dildo in her tight, wet cunt pulling it in and out. "In the mood for some dick, Amy?" Sonic asked as yanked it harder, moaning louder than before. "Y'know to be honest, I rather fuck you in real life." Sonic said. "I'm surprised that would say that!" Amy exclaimed, "You're welcome to come to my house in Central City! Know how to get there?"

"No fucking problem!" said Sonic excitedly as he turned off Skype.

Amy was shocked when the horny blue blur arrived in such a fleeting am out of time he arrived to her home. "As you were saying?" smirked Sonic with cum squirting out. Amy lead him into her room, as he laid her on the bed. Sonic sank his mouth on Amy's hard nipples ducking on them Amy moaned softly. He lead his tounge down south on her, tasting her clit. "Give me your cock!" She demanded, as Sonic gave in, inserting his throbbing penis thrusting harder. Amy groaned noisily in pleasure whispering fuck for every thrust. Little did the intercourse couple know that Rouge was on top of the roof of Amy's house hearing the erotic concerto, she laid her fingers on her nether regions, tickling.

Sonic's face was much redder than Knuckles' fur as a result, he came. The two sexually relieved hedgehogs kissed each other on the lips, huddling together dozing off to dreamland.

"My client was a success story!" whispered Rouge, smiling to herself.

Back at Club Rouge, the white bat dressed herself in a bikini revealing her cleavage, "Now I could get some as well for myself!"

She winked at the audience as the screen faded to pitch black.


End file.
